Today's digital world includes numerous examples of social networks. For example, chat applications, instant messaging applications, social networking websites, and the like enable a user to create a social network of friends with which the user interacts. With the proliferation of mobile devices such as mobile smart phones, an opportunity exists to extend traditional concepts of social networking among users of stationary devices to social networking among users of mobile devices. However, whether implemented among users of stationary devices or users of mobile devices, one issue with traditional social networks is the discovery of new friends. A user must typically have prior knowledge of users that he or she wishes to add as friends or manually select users to add as friends from a global list of users. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of identifying friends for social networks in a mobile environment.